See You at the Show
by Kalio Halos
Summary: No curse, no martial arts, no engagement... so what does this fic have? Simple. a guitar, a mic, and a skateboard. R/A, punk-style. AU
1. See You at the Show

See You at the Show 

By Kalio 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, sadly... This non-profit, so don't sue. I also don't own some of the punk songs that may be used in here. (I'll point them out title and artist) I think that's it for not mine... oh, clothing brands... don't own any of them, either. If I forgot something, then standard disclaimer for that, too. This disclaimer goes for the entire fic, not just this chapter. 

A/n: Been wanting to do this one and my friend gave me the 'Write it! Now!' go ahead, I decided to start on it. It is AU: alternate universe, and therefore the chars maybe a little bit ooc, but that's because they're from a different cannon, got it? Oh, and this takes place in the U.S. Ranma and Akane both being somewhat normal American teens. They could be Japanese-Americans, if you want to get specific, but that has no importance in my fic. Oki, read on. 

*** 

Akane stared at her self in the mirror. Shoulder length black hair with red highlights, earrings in both ears, and a right lobe piercing, black watch, at least two dozen bracelets, 7 rings, two necklaces, Role Model hoodie, some unknown brand of guy shorts, and Vans skate shoes. Not bad, she thought. She hoped that she wouldn't look out of place at the show, but then again, since she wore something similar to school everyday without too many stares, she should fit right in a local punk show. 

This would be her first local show, and since she was going with her friends Kris and Shelly, it couldn't be too bad. After all, she had survived going to Vans Warped Tour, and loved it. Kris and Shelly wanted to start a band with her and maybe do some local gigs. It was a great thought, but the bass she had bought didn't get played as much as she would like. 

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Kris and Shelly showed up. 'Ready?' Kris asked. Akane smiled. 

'Yeah. I think so.' 

*** 

Kris, Shelly, and Akane pushed their way into the small Italian restaurant, 'Verona's', it was called. It wasn't hard to get into, but the particular band playing was pretty hardcore, and the slamdancing took up most of the general floor. Not wanting to get crushed, the girls tried to walk around them, pushing a few back into the mass. They found a booth in the back to put their jackets down. They didn't bring purses, because they wouldn't be very easy to keep track of, and kept their money in their pockets. 

When the current band had finished, the new had to set up, and most people piled out of the small venue, to get some air. Shelly suggested that they move toward the front so they could see the next one better, and so they did. 

Akane watched the group set up the drum equipment, which took the longest. She didn't play drums, but she had to drool over the set. Orange county drums were really good quality, and the amount of cymbals the drummer had were amazing. Shelly only had one crash/ride, and a high-hat. When she figured out it was going to be a while because they hadn't put up any mics, yet, she told Kris she was going to go order some coffee. 

She got in line, looking at the flavors. 'I like the Hazelnut, personally.' Turning around, she found a guy with a pigtail looking at her. About her age, he looked very into the whole scene. Plaid pants with zippers on them, converse shoes, and a black sleeveless shirt made Akane wonder where his nose piercing was. 

'I'm allergic to Hazelnuts.' The man smiled. 

'Too bad. In that case, I'd go for the french vanilla. I'm Ranma.' Akane gave him a weak smile. 

'Akane.' She turned around and ordered, as he tried again. 

'Looking forward to Anything Goes?' 

'Oh, you mean the next band? I've never heard them.' Ranma smiled. 

'Well then, you're in for a treat. They're awesome, but they seriously need to get rid of their singer guy, well, the one that plays guitar, too. He's a retard.' 

'Oh? He can't be that bad.' 

'Trust me... such a moron.' Akane paid for her coffee, and took a sip. 

'Well, I'll just have to judge for myself, then, shall I? Excuse me.' She headed off towards her friends. Ranma laughed. 

'Yep, he's a moron,' he said somewhat to himself. 

*** 

'What took you so long, 'kane?' Akane sighed. 

'Some guy wanted to talk to me. So when is this thing getting going again?' Shelly looked around. 

'Well, they're waiting on their guitarist and vocalist.' Akane raised her eyebrow. 

'Really? That guy in line just told me he was an idiot.' Kris picked up. 

'Hey, there he is. Isn't he cute, Akane?' Akane watched in amazement as Ranma set down his coffee, picked up his guitar, and stepped up to the mic. 

'Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. Needed my caffeine fix.' He winked at Akane. 'Ready to rock?' Akane just stared as the crowd, that had basically materialized, responded. 

*** 

'Aren't they great?!' Kris practically yelled in Akane's ear, as they finished a song. Akane nodded, not wanting to shout. 

'Thanks, guys! Got time for one more, here it is. It's called Boy Crazy!' (NFG song! off their s/t) 

'Some girls are crazy! Just listen to what I have to say about it. You've gotta watch out for the beautiful ones.' Akane saw his eyes flash in her direction. 'They'll twist your head right off your neck and laugh about it with their friends. That's just one night for them. They target you with their eyes and move with their lips... and it pulls you in. She shuts you down with her voice again and now, are you listening? This song goes out to girls that we haven't met just yet. This song's for stupid girls, who think that every boy is all about them, about them. 

'These girls are crazy! Just listen to what I have to say about it. You've gotta watch out for the younger ones. They'll tightly wrap you around their fingers, and brag to all their friends. It's nothing but a game to them. They target you with their eyes and move with their lips... and it pulls you in. She shuts you down with her voice again and now, are you listening? This song goes out to girls that we haven't met just yet. This song's for stupid girls, who think that every boy is all about them, about them. Think you're on top of the world, when all the eyes are on you. Just wait until your heart breaks and you'll know how I felt when I wrote- this song goes out to girls that we haven't met just yet. This song's for stupid girls, who think that every boy is all about them, about them. 

'Thanks for listening, guys!' The crowd started to disperse waiting for the next act, as Anything Goes started to disassemble their equipment. Akane finished her coffee as Kris and Shelly looked at her. 

'What?' Akane raised an eyebrow. 'What are you looking at me like that for?' 

'Why didn't you tell us you knew Ranma Saotome?!' Akane gave them a look. 

'What makes you think I know him? I just meet him in the line for coffee.' 

'Oh, com'on, Akane, do you think we're blind? Did you see the way he was looking at you? He's definitely interested!' 

'Oh, whatever! Just cause he made a flavor suggestion doesn't mean he likes me!' Kris looked at her skeptically. 

'Yeah, well that's not what we were talking about. Besides, we didn't even know about that.' 

'Yeah, we just saw that wink he gave you!' Shelly added. Akane rolled her eyes. 

'Like I'm the only girl he's ever hit on. If he's so cute, as you say, I'm sure all the girls flirt with him.' 

'Not really, most of them get shot down. He's not that typical of a guy.' 

'Right, well, whatever. I'm going to throw this away, before, what is it? The goons? start playing, okay?' They watched her walk away. 

'Lucky...' 

*** 

'You know, I don't think all girls are like that, you know?' Akane turned around, surprised to find Ranma behind her. 

'Really. And how do you find them?' Ranma smiled. 

'Mostly too forward, but I imagine that Mark's had his heart broken a few times... he wrote the lyrics for that song.' Akane looked over his shoulder to see Kris and Shelly pretending (badly) to be ignoring them. 

'Forward, you say? Sounds like you know all about it.' Ranma smiled. 

'Sorry, it's just, I find the tomboy thing intriguing.' Akane pursed her lips. 

'Gee, thanks. I appreciate guys like you, dissing me to my face.' 

'Hey, I'm just saying I think it's cuter when girls where clothing that's not skin tight. I'm sure it can't comfortable.' 

'Yeah, whatever. My friends are waiting for me.' 

'Alright. Hey, we're playing again on Wednesday at Jared's house. Private show, you and you're friends have an invite, if you're interested.' He handed her a flyer with directions, and smiled. 'See you at the show.' 

A/n: Love it, hate it? Wanna See more? Tell me. No flames, but crit is okay. Review, because I won't post more if no one wants to see anymore. 


	2. 2

See You at the Show 

II 

By Kalio 

A/n: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Nice to know someone cares! I would answer all of them, but I'm on the wrong computer to help me remember what they all say. I'll do better next time. 

*** 

'Well?!' Shelly and Kris chorused. Akane raised an eyebrow. 

'Well, what?' Shelly glared. 

'You know! What'd he say? Did he ask you out? You lucky dog!' 

'I'm jealous, 'Kane!' Akane laughed. 

'You guys are impossible! Of course he didn't ask me out. I got an invite to a private show, though.' Kris grinned. 

'Yeah, I BET you did.' Akane scowled. 

'It's not like that, you two get to come, too.' They exchanged looks and giggled. 

'No thanks, girl, you know we're not into orgies.' Akane smacked Kris. 

'Perv! I mean a show. See? One of the guys from Anything Goes is hosting. Its a cd release party. Limited edition, I believe.' 

'Whoa,' Shelly stared at the flyer. 'You mean we could get one of their cds? That would kick ass! I don't care if you don't want to go, Akane, you're our ticket in!' Akane shook her head. 

'You guys are too much. Okay, I'll go, but you gotta promise not to use me beyond that, okay?' 

They grinned at each other. 'Of course not!' 

*** 

Akane took a deep breath. She was only going to a party. That's all, nothing more. What was there to worry about? Kris, frowned and knocked impatiently. It took only a few moments for the door to creak open, and Ranma looked at the three girls with a smile. 

'Hey, girls, come on in. It won't be long until we get started.' Akane gave him a short smile, and followed her friends anxiously inside. She had expected the house to be jammed full of people, but to her surprise, there were only a handful of people lounging around the small stage set up, mostly looking in the direction of the strangers that had come in. Ranma closed the door, and grinned at them. 'Lemme introduce you to everyone, okay?' He looked at Kris and Shelly, question obvious in his eyes. 

'This is Kris, Shelly, and I'm-' Ranma cut her off. 

'Yeah, you're Akane, I got it. I never caught you last name last Friday?' 

'Tendou.' 

'Right. Hey guys! Everybody say hi to Kris, Shelly, and Akane!' Most everyone waved, save a set of girls in the corner, frowning. Ranma turned back. 'Hey, I'll introduce the rest of the band in a minute. Jared's busy with set up, but he'd tell you to make yourselves at home, so do. There's food and punch in the kitchen. J's dad is serving, so I wouldn't worry about it being spiked, but if you want to be safe, go for the tap water. Have fun!' The girls blinked after him as he disappeared up the steps of the in the corner of the room. 

'Well? You heard what he said, kitchen!' Kris, ever impatient, started motioning in the direction he had indicated. Shelly clung onto Akane's shirt as they walked past the unfamiliar faces. 

'Would you quit that?' Shelly pouted. 

'But I don't know anyone!' 

'Neither do we!' 

'But-but!' A man in the kitchen smiled. 

'Hello girls, I don't believe I know you, I'm Jared's father, Mr. Stenson. Pleased to meet you.' Akane smiled at him. 

'Hi Mr. Stenson. This is Shelly, and Kris. I'm Akane.' She shook his hand. 

'So you girls been fans for a while?' Akane looked her friends. 

'Shel? Kris?' Kris laughed. 

'Me and Shel have seen them a few times and really liked them, but Akane, here, got us an invite from Ranma, and she's only seen them once.' Mr. Stenson chucked. 

'A charmer, eh? Well, consider yourselves lucky, my boy's band will be big one day!' 

'Dad!' They turned to see a young man frowning, a few extension chords hung over his shoulder. 'What are you telling them?' His father feigned innocence. 

'Nothing, nothing... what do you need?' Jared shrugged. 

'Well, other than a couple extra hands, nothing much. Hey, you're that girl that Ranma's been ranting about all week, aren't you?' Akane raised an eyebrow. 

'Who me?' Jared laughed. 

'Yeah, you. He's been such a goober. I'm Jared, by the way. I play drums.' Akane smiled and introduced again. 

'I can help you out. You just gotta tell me what to do.' Jared smiled. 

'Okay, cool. I just need one other person, so you guys can stay here, and chill if you want. Com'on, Akane.' 

*** 

'Now, just plug it in-the second one down, the first one will blow the fuse. Thanks.' Akane crawled back out. 

'No prob. I might as well help, since I'm probably the only person here that doesn't know all of your songs by heart.' Jared grinned. 

'Yeah. Your friends look ecstatic to be here. By the way, what's up with Kris? Is she seein' anyone?' Akane laughed. 

'No, she isn't, but don't hit on her unless you're serious, she doesn't like players, and I'm with her.' He smiled. 

'I wouldn't worry about it. Drummers don't get any girls... ever. Ranma, on the other hand...' Akane frowned. 

'Yeah, I figured he got around. But Kris and Shel really wanted to come and get an exclusive cd, and you guys were really great on Friday, so I thought it would be kinda fun.' 

'Oh, I didn't mean Ranma dates a lot, he doesn't. He just has a lot of girls after him. You should feel kinda lucky, he's always turning girls down. Don't write him off, he's a great guy.' 

'Sure, whatever.' 

'Nah, seriously. Give the dude a chance.' 

'Give who a chance?' Jared looked over his shoulder. 

'Oh, hey, Shampoo. What's up? This is Akane.' She looked Akane up and down. 

'Oh, so you're her.' Akane scowled. 

'Excuse me?' Jared sighed. Here it goes. 

'Nothing. You must be the flavor of the week.' 

'Shampoo, that's not fair. Ranma doesn't want to go out with you. Get over it.' She rounded on him. 

'Of course he does! He's just waiting for the right moment.' He shook his head. 

'Hun, if he were going to ask you out, he would have done it by now. Or said yes the last ten million times you asked him...' She narrowed her eyes. 

'-he's just...shy!' She stomped off. Akane burst out laughing. 

'Does this happen often?!' Jared rolled his eyes. 

'All the time. That one is horrible about it. I feel sorry for Ukyou, though, she's just as diluted, the only difference is, she generally listens more. Nice girl. Sad, though.' 

'Is she the one that Shampoo was talking to earlier?' 

'Yeah, that's the one. She used to be Ranma's best friend when they were little, and they went out for a few weeks a year ago. As it ended up, Ranma just wanted to be friends because he couldn't get into it- the relationship, I mean, too weird for him. Anyhow, she thinks she's "entitled". Therefore, if she glares at you, its okay, its nothing personal, she just hates it when anyone gets close to him. In other words, she really hates the band and all the girls that see us play. Hey, can you hand me that screwdriver... yeah that one.' Akane shrugged and handed it to him 

'I don't really care what people think about me. Never really have. I guess its cool that he thinks I'm cool or whatever, but I don't really know him, why would anyone be jealous of that?' He stood up and dusted off his hands. 

'Well, he obviously wants to get to know you. All this week it was "did you see that necklace Akane had?" and "do you think she liked me- I mean us?"' he laughed. 'He's such a dork when he finds someone he likes.' Akane grinned. 

'Wonder what he would have done if I hadn't shown.' 

'He would have been looking out the window every five seconds asking whether we thought you got lost- oh wait, he did that anyway! He's such a weirdo.' Jared spotted something over shoulder. 'Hey, looks like we're about to start, you might want to go get your friends while I find out where Bryan is. Thanks for helping out.' 

'No problem. Good luck on the show.' 

*** 

'Ahh! I can't believe we're at a private release party for Anything Goes!' Akane rolled her eyes. 

'Shel, its not like they're huge, or anything. Its a self produced cd for their friends... and a handful of strangers.' Shelly jumped up and down. 

'Yeah! And WE'RE the strangers!' Akane sighed. 

Just then, the mic squealed on. 'Okay, guys! How ya feeling?' Everyone cheered, despite the size of the crowd. 'Glad you all could make it. See this?' A boy that Akane could only assume was Bryan or Mark, held up a cd. 'As this is our new cd, we'll be playing straight through it tonight. When we're done, everybody gets one, but on one condition, we ask that you do not make any copies. We wouldn't ask you that if we didn't have a reason, so without further ado, I'm handing the mic over to my boy, Ranma, for a huge announcement.' Ranma grinned. 

'Right! As you all know, we've been sending demos to a bunch of labels, hoping one of them would pick us up. Well, we finally got a positive answer. Jusenkyo Records is picking up Anything Goes and putting out an E.P. in a few weeks. We would have told you guys sooner, but we didn't want you to have to wait too long for it.' Beside Akane, Kris and Shelly, were jumping up and down. 'Something else, guys, Jusenkyo is having us start touring the East coast this summer. We won't be traveling too far, but we'll be in a different city almost every night, promoting it. Therefore, we just wanted this little cd to say thank you to the people that mean the most to us. Thanks, guys!' With that, he nodded to Jared, and they started playing. Everyone in the room going nuts- especially the parents. 

*** 

Akane clapped and whooped when the current song finished, really getting into it. She decided that they really were good, not just a lot of hype. Kris elbowed her. 

'Did you see the way he was looking at you? You little vixen!' Akane laughed. 

'Yeah, whatever!' 

'You guys ready for another new song? Yeah? Okay, here goes. This is called Never Sometimes.' (A/n: ANFG song off of Nothing Gold Can Stay- good cd, everyone go out and buy it if you don't have it. Seriously. Go. Now. All I have to say about that is Nacho Abalaffa Barnacle Loofties!) 

'Well, I never wanted it to be this way with you. So broken-hearted. Look at all the things we've been through. Sometimes I, sometimes I can't catch up with your words. You're hard to follow, so hard to follow. Tragic! to realize that you talk too much. So tragic to realize that you're far too gone to say you're wrong. Sometimes I, sometimes I can't catch up with your words. You're hard to follow, so hard to follow.' Akane almost thought the song was going to end, but then it picked up again. 'Tie the rope around me, once more and I might bend, but I won't break. No, I won't break. Tie the rope around me, once more and I might bend, but I won't break. No, I won't break! Take this time out to find yourself. Take this time out to learn. Take this time out to find yourself. Take this time out to learn, learn!' Akane watched as the guy who spoke earlier played this awesome bass solo. Everyone applauded wildly. Except, one, Akane noticed. The girl that had to be Ukyou stormed out of the room. She, wasn't sure, but Akane thought she was crying, but Ranma didn't seem to see from the stage. Akane shrugged and kept clapping, it really wasn't any of her business. (a/n: yes, I realize these are not the same words as in the cd jacket... yes, these are the right words... no, you can't disagree with me on this one.) 

*** 

'Thanks, guys! You have been awesome! Everybody will have to actually buy our cds in the future!' 

Kris grinned. 'That was so cool! Can you believe it? They got signed! And they're touring this summer!' Shelly giggled. 

'Yeah, we better appreciate being able to see them for free!' Akane laughed. 

'Or you could be a roadie and see them for free every night.' Shelly squeeked. 

'Oh, that would be soooo awesome!' Akane rolled her eyes, for the hundredth time. 

'I was just kidding, you sound like a teeny! Stop it, you're scaring me.' Shelly giggled. 

'I can't help it, I'm so happy for these guys!' Kris smiled. 

'Yeah, Akane, come on! You have to be excited!' 

'Hey, Akane, can I talk to you for a minute?' Akane turned around to see Ranma anxiously awaiting her answer. She looked back to see Shelly and Kris nodding avidly, and winking. 

'Yeah, sure.' Ranma smiled, and lead her to the corner of the room. 

'So, uh, how did you like the show?' He looked at his feet. 

'It was awesome. I'm happy that you guys got a break, your songs rock. I'm glad I came.' 

'Really? Because I don't like it when people lie to me.' Akane chuckled. 

'No, seriously. I would buy this cd if I weren't getting it for free, I love your sound.' 

'Thanks. Um...' 

'...yes?' 

'Well, I was wondering,.. wondering... I was thinking- Um, do you want to go out sometime. I mean, I just met you and all, but...' Akane laughed. 

'Yeah, sure. You seem nice enough. Jared said I should give you a chance.' Ranma looked up surprised. 

'You know Jared?' 

'Just met him, actually. He needed help setting up. He gave you a glowing review.' 

'He did? I mean, of course he did.' Akane smiled. 

'So... do you need my number or something?' 

'Yeah, actually. That would be great.' Akane looked around. 

'Pen? Paper?' Ranma started. 

'Oh yeah, sorry, lemme go get some.' He walked off and she shook her head. Silly boy. 

A/n: Okay! Finally updated! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Legacy, I've just been really busy, and I like this one better. Easier to get into. Anyway, please take a moment to review and tell me what you think. 


	3. 3

See You at the Show 

Part III 

By Kalio 

*** 

Akane pulled out one of her favorite books, "Diary of an Angel with Broken Wings." It was the diary of a fictional character named Angel who had a particularly hard life. In any case, it had one of her favorite passages about love and dating in it. Considering that she had just come home from the private show that 'Anything Goes' had held, and she had left Ranma with her cell phone number, not to mention her regular phone number, she thought it was appropriate to revisit. It was always good to find perspective before entering a relationship of any kind. 

Opening the book to the place where it seemed permanently pressed open from use, she stared to read. 

'Love is a strange thing. While I do want to fall in love, I want it to be for keeps. Not to say that I want to fall for the first person that I find even remotely attractive and likable. That would be nice, but I'm not sold that easy. Chances are, I will not find someone perfect for me the first time I go out on a limb and trust someone more than the usual, "back off, scum." Rather, I want it to be real. Real love, not just momentary commitment to the physical, but a connection that will last far into the future. 

'When I finally decide to marry, it can't be "the next step", you know, the thing to do. When I walk down the aisle, I want to feel like there is no doubt in my mind and heart that I am in love with him. You know how sometimes in weddings how the groom gasps slightly when he sees the bride, and nearly cries because he knows, for sure, that he is EXACTLY where he wants to be, and the bride looks at him with the same teary eyes because she feels the same way? That's how I want it to be. To know, without a doubt, that whatever will hold me to this person in the future is love, and not mere obligation. 

'Not to say that that kind of love is easy and picture perfect. All lovers have problems, that is a fact proven time and time again, and there is no getting around it. Love is not love without trials, and if it is love, you can succeed. Further more, I don't want to end up alienated in the future with the person I fell in love with. No interaction, or loving exchanges, is worse than the occasional fighting. Much worse. People change, but here's the beauty of it; they can change together. 

'The prospect of love still scares the shit out of me, though. Trust, while wonderful, is so very risky, and I can tell that there is heartache in store for me, no matter what I do, no matter what stupid magazine tips I might use. But I guess that makes the brighter moments all the better, huh? Its all in the little moments. Sure, the big picture is important for overall happiness, but true, unadulterated happiness is only found in those little moments. The ones where you can think to yourself "I am lucky." And honestly mean it. 

' Those moments, the ones where you know you're lucky, or maybe even if its only sub-consciously, make the hard times in between bearable. You can't hold on to them and you can't really fake them or recreate them. No matter how much people have tried, you can't really do it. So you hold on, and enjoy them with people who haven't totally screwed you over. 

'And there it is. The reason to live, knowing that there will always be reasons for which to live, because it could always be worse, and when its better, life isn't horrible at all, but its great. And that's why I want to be in love, to have someone in my life that I can share everything with, who will hold me in the good times and the bad, who I can do the same for. If you can find someone like that, you are truly lucky because the moments seem to come more often as opposed to the few and far between.' 

Akane sighed as she finished reading. It seemed like such a true view of love as she had thus-far observed it. Not only that, it was comforting, yet realistic at the same time. As it seemed, she would never get to feel that way about anyone. Sure, she had dated a few guys before, but none of them had ever left her feeling any trust in them. In fact, they had made her feel pretty lousy. The only one she had really cared much about was a boy that she had dated a couple of years back, but had break up with because he had to move away with his family. It had hurt to lose him, but in retrospect, it felt more like she was losing a friend than someone she felt romantically attached to. She remembered how much more he liked her, than she liked him. Overzealous was a word that described him best. 

She hoped Ranma would be different, but she was weary of entering a relationship, now. Of all the times to get involved with someone, now was just about the worst. The anniversary of her mother's death was approaching fast, and her father would be a wreck. Not only that, her high school career was coming to a close, and she had yet to decide which college she would go to, if she would attend any that she had been accepted to. Normally, she would have not even stopped to consider not attending college, but with recent developments in her 'hobby', she might have major career choices to make, and soon. Even considering that, she hadn't really felt like dealing with any heartache, and boys were one sure-fire way to it. She could deal with being lonely. That, she was used to. 

But she had to admit... he was pretty hot. Well toned muscles, blue-grey eyes, dark, soft hair, and expressive lips were a few things that she couldn't ignore. Failing that, he didn't seem entirely like a jerk. She knew he had to have a sense of humor if he could talk about himself as being a 'retard', etc, etc. Besides, Jared gave her a great recommendation of him, and Jared seemed truly trustworthy. The kind of guy that, while doesn't interest you romantically, is exactly who you could hang out with long amounts of time. She was thrilled that Kris gave him her number. 

She was, however, interrupted in her thoughts as her cell rang. Wondering who would call so late, she answered. 'M'ello?' 

'Akane?' 

She started in surprise. 'Ranma? Oh, hey! What's up?' 

Ranma paused on the other end. 'Nothing much. I just couldn't sleep because I'm so excited about the tour, and I just needed to talk. I... kinda thought that if you were up, it would be nice to get to know you better. Ya know?' 

Akane smiled. 'Yeah, okay. What do you want to know?' 

He grinned, and spoke. 'What don't I want to know?' 

She laughed. 'Well, aren't we the nosy one? I guess I should start with: I'm seventeen, a senior in high school. I have two older sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki, and I still have my dad, but my mom passed away when I was 15.'(a/n: will explain the age difference of Akane when her mother died, later) 

Ranma listened intently. 'Your mom died? Man, I'm sorry.' 

'Don't be. If you are born, you die. Its sad, but she was a happy woman.' 

'Wow, I guess you have good perspective, huh? I guess your family life is better than mine, then.' Ranma snorted. 'My pops is the most selfish person in the world. I don't know why my mother doesn't leave his sorry ass. He used to be a good guy, but somewhere along the way, he lost it.' 

Akane chuckled. 'I think my dad lost it somewhere along the way, too. I don't think he has ever gotten over my mother's death, and sometimes he really worries me. He's kind of like a shell sometimes, its scary. I know he loved her very much, but I also know that Mom would have wanted him to move on, and get on with life. As it is, we had to basically close down the shop and park for use, which is a shame because it brought so much money in. I mean we can live on what we have now for a long time, but Father needs to work again, he really does.' 

'Geez, Akane, that's rough. What kind of shop did your family run?' 

Akane broke into a smile. 'Well, we had this great set-up. It was a skate shop and park.' 

'Wait, wait, wait. Hold the phone!' He sounded incredulous. 'Are you telling me, that your family used to run the old Tendo Skate Park? I should have known when I heard your last name! Dude! I know it was only a few years before it went under, but man, it was famous! So... the reason its closed now is because your mother died?' 

'Yeah, pretty much. It was a great park, wasn't it?' 

'Hell yeah! Did it get torn down? I mean, whoa, what happened to it?' 

Akane grinned. 'Well, no, its still ours, and up. If Dad did some repairs and advertising, it could be back open in a couple of months, good as new.' 

'Holy shit! I mean... what can I do to get you to let me see it?' 

She laughed. 'Down boy! I'll let you come see it, if you want.' 

'Do I ever!' 

'Very well, just be warned, there are much more spiders there than the usual park. That, and the foam pit doesn't have as much spring to it as it used to.' 

Ranma's eyes tried to leave their sockets. 'Foam pit? You mean like the one at Woodward? You're killing me, here!' 

'Yeah, like that one. Its really useful, or so I hear.' 

'What? You have one of the greatest places in the world to skate! Do you skate?!' 

She smirked. 'A little.' 

'Geez, you scared me, there. I might have had to be angry with you,' he joked. 

'Trust me, I would be angry with myself, too. I kind of am at my sisters, because they never got into it. Its not so much that they never tried it, but they just never felt that they could be any good, and they just stopped doing it. I guess it was never about fun for them. Kasumi wanted to be more girly, and Nabiki always felt that if it didn't make her a star athlete with lots of money and power, it wasn't worth it. Obviously, she gave up after her first time down a ramp.' 

Ranma laughed. 'Yeah, I can see how one so driven toward money would see it that way. So did your mom skate? Your dad?' 

'Well, Mom never really tried, as far as I know. She was always too weak to be any good, and Dad only really liked to watch, he never really could get his balance straight.' 

'What do you mean, your mother was too weak? Isn't that kind of harsh?' 

'Oh no, I mean that she was sick, and didn't have the strength to be risking life and limb doing tricks.' 

"Oh. Was she always sick?' 

'I don't know. She was sick almost my entire life, but I think that she was probably never really normal. The doctors said that they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. I mean, they knew that she wasn't functioning the same as everyone, but they couldn't figure out what caused it. I don't know much about it because Dad didn't want to burden us with things like that, but I know she lived much longer than expected. I guess I didn't know how lucky I was.' 

'Yeah, I my mom ever got sick, I don't know what to do. I guess I'd write a song for her, but I mean, that really doesn't help anything.' 

'When I was little, I used to worry that Mom and Dad would die, but as you grow up, you take it for granted that they will always be there, but they aren't, you know? Life is so fragile, and can be taken away quickly. Its probably the reason why I go after my dreams more now, because you can be as strong as you want to be if you try, and if you get hurt, you get hurt. I think its better just to go for it and be happy instead of worrying.' 

'Yeah, I think you're right. I've spent the last couple of years putting things aside to play with Anything Goes, and now its pretty much starting to pay off. I mean, I'm not ready for fame or whatever, but it is so cool to think that I have a band that's going to have a cd, and crowds to play to.' 

'That's pretty awesome. I really liked your cd, by the way, it was great. I want to see you guys play live again.' 

'Thanks, we worked really hard to make it good. And, hey, if you want to hear us play more this summer, we need hands. If you want to be a roadie, we could pay you to come on tour with us. Not a lot, of course, but we need someone to help set up, drive, help tune up, soundcheck, and Jared has this crazy idea of video tapping our tour. He thinks it will be funny.' 

'Dude! I am so there! Dad wanted me to get a job, and this is the perfect one.' 

'Good. You're Dad will let you go on tour with us, won't he?' 

'Oh geez. I'm not sure. Maybe if Shelly and Kris came along, too, but not by myself with just guys.' 

'Um, I think that perhaps, we could take one of them, but not both. Probably Jared will want to invite Kris to come along. They seemed to really hit it off after the set tonight.' 

Akane smiled. 'Yeah, they sure did. I bet Kris would like to come along, too. Her parents are idiots, and let her do whatever she wants, so she's a lock, if she's up for it.' 

'Great! Now all we have to do is set it up with the parentals, and, oh yeah, ask Jared and Kris. Hey what will your other friend say, if she can't come?' 

'I don't know, truthfully. I think her family's taking a trip to Rome this summer, so she probably wouldn't be able to come anyway. Still, I think we had better do the taping of the trip thing or she might be angry at me.' 

'Sounds fair enough.' 

Akane was silent for a minute. 'Wow.' 

'What?' 

'I'm making plans to be a roadie for a band that I've only seen live, twice, because the "frontman", I guess you could say, likes me, and I don't really know anything about him.' 

'Huh. That's not fair. You do to know something about me. And I'm not the frontman, or whatever.' 

'Yes, you are. You play the guitar and sing. That's a frontman. And what do I know about you?' 

Akane could almost hear him smirk through the receiver. 'That I'm devilishly handsome and talented.' 

She laughed. Somehow she knew that was coming. 'Sure, sure, Ranma. What I meant was, I don't know much about what you like, what you dislike, etc.' 

'Well,' he started, 'I dislike homework, especially writing, being sick, pushy parents, and girls who push themselves on me. I like singing, playing my guitar, music, in general, skateboarding, you...' 

'Ha ha. Nice little list, but just because I know "stats", doesn't mean I know you.' 

'What's there to know? I'm pretty boring.' 

Akane fiddled with the phone cord, suddenly nervous about how to answer. 'Well... for instance, I know that Nabiki, while usually very cold, and impervious, has an Achilles tendon for warm, caramel coffee. I know that Shelly rolls her eyes when she lies, and that Kris can't watch horror movies without her baby blanket. I've never told any of them that I know these things, of course, well, that's not true. I always tease Kris about the baby blanket thing, but other than that, I just know them.' 

Ranma shivered, feeling anxious. 'Oh. I guess you don't really know me, huh?' 

'Yeah. That's why its a little weird that I might spend the summer with you and your band. As little as I know you, at least we seem to get along well.' 

'Yeah, we do.' He paused for a moment. 'So... what's your achilles?' 

She laughed. "Like I'd tell you!' 

'Aw, why not?' he pouted. 

'You'll just have to figure it out yourself.' 

He grinned. 'Is that a challenge?' 

'You bet.' 

At this point, Akane looked at the clock with surprise. 'Shit. Look at the time!' 

'Man, its late.' 

'Early, more like. I have school tomorrow. I gotta go.' 

'Yeah, me, too. Goodnight, Akane.' 

'Night, Ranma.' 

Akane paused before putting the phone all the way down, and then brought it back to her ear. 'Ranma?' 

'Yeah?' 

'I like you, too.' 

Ranma smiled. 'Goodnight, Akane. I'll call you tomorrow.' 

'Kay. Night.' She put the phone in place. What am I getting myself into, she thought. 

*** 

A/n: I graduated yesterday! Woohoo! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I had started writing this chapter, and then I realized that if I was going to write it that way, I would be skipping several chapters worth of interaction, and information. Sorry guys.   
  


I wanted to say, before I got into something else, that I must make something clear before I get hacked on about it. I don't really like labels, but I know that they are almost necessary. As far as my affiliation with music is, I generally like alternative, pop-punk, and emo. I am not opposed to more hardcore bands, but NFG is my favorite band, and they are pop-punk. That said, I don't want to hear about what is punk and what is not. 

I gotta say, thanks for the reviews. Some of you have no idea how great it is to have feedback, good or bad. In answer to some of your reviews: 

To Obsessed (Love it!) Reader: I do have plans for Ryoga in store, of course. I probably won't use your idea with him being in a rival band (mostly because I never really understood the need for bands to compete with music), but it was a good one. 

Lavender Gaia: Yeah, I struggled over whether Shampoo should have correct grammar or not, but in the end, I decided that for the sake of keeping the story within the context of American culture, I would keep her attitudes the same, but adapt her to be American born, as well. If I hadn't, the story would have a different tone with cultural undercurrents that would be more difficult to balance. I.e. Shampoo's language barrier would cause more of a problem as far as Ranma's feelings. She may have felt that Ranma was prejudice, as some people are, towards people who didn't know the language as well. In the manga, it didn't really come up, but I feel that in this setting, the issue would be more prevalent. Especially because Shampoo has met Ranma before Akane has, if you get what I'm saying. I didn't want to dance around the issue and take the focus of the main story. Ranma explaining that he wasn't interested in her because of the way she acted and not the way she talked, would have been like explain his curse to the Kunos. 

Apie: Yes, I wish he dressed like that on the show, too. 

Leina: I'm really trying to keep the characters true, and still make them fit into this setting. I hope that Ranma does seem a little too overconfident, but also as emotionally vulnerable as he sometimes is. 

Animecartoons: I set this in the U.S. for two very noteworthy reasons. One, I live here, and I know much more about the culture here, than the culture in Japan. Two, I don't know any Japanese punk or otherwise alternative songs. All I know are the theme songs, really. Actually, I have a few cds that my friends let me copy. Mostly Kenshin, one Ranma, and a few Fushigi Yuugi songs. Anyway, I hope that answers why I didn't put the story in Japan. 


	4. 4

See You at the Show

Part IV

By Kalio

Akane opened her sock drawer and rummaged until she found what she was looking for.  She shuffled through the key chain and stopped at a very old, worn silver key.  Taking it off the chain, she stuffed it in her pocket, and grabbed her DCs, and hurriedly slipped them on her feet.  She went to her window and slipping it open, climbed out, crawling up to the roof, where she deftly jumped to the tree that was right next to her window.  While it was easy to climb in from the tree, it was more difficult to jump to it from the narrow windowsill.  She carefully jumped down, and ran across the back lawn to an old warehouse-like building.

The Tendo skate park's door was opened by master key Akane carried in her pocket.  It squeaked shut, the hinges badly in need of oiling.  Akane sighed as she flipped the switch, turning all the main floor lights on.  She hated sneaking around so her father didn't catch her, but like it or not, skating was still a part of her life.  It did not die with her mother.

Akane walked over to the locker area of the park.  Locker 5475 held her board, helmet and pads.  It used to hold her DCs, because her father knew she only used them to skate in, but then she managed to convince him that she wore them for just walking around, too.  She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings.  She smiled as she remembered why she picked this locker.  5475 stood for a word that she lived by, even when she was younger.  If letters were numbered, then 5475 said 'EDGE.'  It was where she always wanted to be.  And though no one knew why she loved that number but her, it was not

some big secret.

Pulling on her pads and helmet, she ran a finger across a scar she had from her younger days, when she did not wear any equipment, then across her left eyebrow, where a small x scar prevented the tiny hairs from growing. She still hated to wear it, but it hadn't been until her accident that she realized just how important it was to wear pads and a helmet.  She had felt terrible about making her mother worry when everyone should have been worried about her.  Akane shook her head; it wasn't worth bringing it up because there was no permanent damage.

She skated over to her favorite ramp and started to warm up, slowly at first, then getting some air.  After stretching, she practiced 540s before moving on to her own signature move.  It was a shame that the only people who had seen the move didn't know that she was the inventor.  All but one.  Akane knew Nabiki, the middle sister of her family, knew all about her talent.  When the nosey girl noticed her leaving every afternoon and disappearing into the park, she decided to see for herself what was going on, and found that Akane had been practicing even more since the park had closed.  Deciding to cash in on her sister's talent, Nabiki had set up interviews with several companies for sponsors.  Although they all turned an embarrassed Akane down, a few suggested getting out more and skating for local crowds.  Hype would help her get a sponsor.

It was then that Akane realized that they didn't want to sign girls.  She had been to every local park around and skated before, doing standard moves that had usually got big 'wows' from crowds, but that wasn't enough.  From that point on, whenever she went skating at parks, she went in big, baggy clothes, with sunglasses and a backwards hat.  Introducing herself as 'Ten,' the crowds started appearing.  Nabiki used her connections to start a buzz, leaking to a select few where and when 'Ten' would make an appearance.  Only then, did the sponsors come clamoring, especially after she had

done her trademark moves.  Add to it all that no one knew this 'Ten,' and she, or rather he, was a hit.

Akane's 'hobby,' as it seemed, was about to pay off, possibly giving her a career that wasn't exactly a 9 to 5.  She didn't really want an office type job, but she almost wanted to go to college just to have something to fall back on.  In any case, if she wanted to go pro, she would have to keep in shape, and keep practicing regularly, and not let new interests hold her back.  If she went on tour during the summer with Anything Goes, she would have to either tell them all her secret, or she would have to keep it to herself, and practice whenever she could.  However it went down, she figured that she might as well train harder than ever just to get ahead before the tour.

***

'...the only thing I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back! Hoping for the best is hoping nothing happens, a thousand clever lines, unread on clever napkins. I will never ask, if you don't ever tell me. I know you well enough to...' Akane trailed off and turned down the volume a little on her stereo when she heard Nabiki get up and run down the stairs.

Nabiki answered the door that was currently increasing her headache.  'Hello?

Akane listened causally from her room.  It was probably one of Nabiki's friends.

'Hold on.  AKANE!  You have a visitor!'

Okay, maybe not.  Grinning, she turned off Taking Back Sunday, got out of her computer seat and called, 'Okay, just a sec!'

She trotted down the steps, and smiled when she saw Ranma waiting there, with his hands nervously shoved in his pockets.

'Hey, Akane, I got news,' he grinned like a schoolboy at her.

Akane grinned.  'Hey, Ranma, what's going on?'  Seeing Nabiki's curious eyes, she added 'Let's head into the family room,' and led him in ignoring the look from her sister.

'Well, first Anything Goes is playing another show on Friday, and we're going to announce our cd release date,' Ranma said as he sat down on the couch she offered him.

Akane sat in the chair across from him. 'Excellent!  And the other news?'

'Well, I just got off the phone with Jared, and he said that Kris is a go for the tour, so since your dad said you could go if Kris goes, I assume you still want to tour with us?'

Akane laughed.  'Are you kidding?  What else would be cooler than to spend the summer with a band on the road?'

Ranma sounded skeptical.  'Well, actually, it's not as fun as it sounds, I mean, we only get a minimal amount of money for hotels so there might be a few really bad places.  Plus, we'll be crammed in a van for hours at a time.  It might not be so "cool" if we don't have a good air conditioner.'

Akane grimaced.  'Okay, so maybe there are better things I could be doing, but hey, I'm with the band, right?  I get to spend the summer doing learning cool stuff about music and people!'

'Too true.  You get to spend the summer with me!'

She chuckled.  'Ha ha.  You certainly have the confidence of a frontman.'

He scoffed, indignant.  'What?  Me?'

'Yeah, you!  Anyway, when do we leave?'

'Tour starts June 10th, we're on the road the 9th.  We're off the road by August 28th so I can start school in the fall.  I think we have a few days off in there somewhere, but its going to be rough.  I heard from some of my label mates that the first real tour is pretty gruesome.  Anyway, I feel pretty lucky to be with Jusenkyo records.  They really care what happens to us; they aren't just in it for the money.  Plus, they've been working really hard trying to promote us and the tour.'

'Awesome, awesome.  So, do we get much time in between driving and the shows?  I mean, I sort of need to be consistent in practicing.'

'Practicing?  What do you need to practice all summer?'

Akane was silent for a moment, honestly debating, but at the last minute, she remembered herself, and looked away.  'It, uh, it doesn't really matter.  It's just this thing that I have to work on.'

When she looked back at him, Ranma couldn't meet her eyes.  'Oh… Um, yeah, after set up, unless we're driving all day, we should have a few hours to ourselves.  Is that enough for your… project?'

Her brow furrowed slightly.  'What was that about?'

He looked at her again, innocently.  'What was what about?'

'That look.  Right there, that one.  What's that about?'

Ranma sighed.  'You don't trust me.'

She looked at him skeptically, and then with a hard tone said, 'I don't trust you?'

He gave her something between and grin and a snort.  'Don't blame you, really.  You hardly know me.  I understand.'

Quickly she said, 'No, no… it's not that, it's just that…'

He grinned.  'Don't worry about it.  I dig that.  If you told me all your secrets, I'd be worried that you wore your heart on your sleeve.  And then I'd worry how many guys you've given your heart to.'

Akane sighed.  'I guess…'

Ranma shrugged and gave an uncertain smile.  'Hey, I guess I better let you get back to whatever…'

'Oh, um, just a little bit of homework.  No big deal.'

Starting to get up, he answered.  'Right, well, good deal.'

Akane panicked, not wanting his visit to end on a bad note and stood up after him.  'Hey, you wanted to see the…' she remembered where she was, and who always listening, and whispered that last bit.  '…ya know, the park!'

His eyebrows shot up, as she shifted uncomfortably.  'Do you have to ask?'

Akane grinned shyly.

***

A/n: Hm, well what can I say?  It's been too long.  I'm sorry.  I hope it was worth the wait.  Um, yeah, I haven't given up on writing, I have just been too busy trying to get the education I'm paying out the -well, you know- for.  Anyway, thank you for everyone who has responded.  Your support makes every word worth writing.  Your comments and criticisms make me a better writer every time I sit down at my computer.  Thanks.  In response to some of your comments:

Leina: I haven't quite decided what to do about Akane's musical involvement.  So… it remains to be seen.

Lady Mokodane:  Yeah, I still think it might be lame… but you didn't hear that from me. ^.~

ka_chan:  Thanks… The book was really just means for me to insert my opinions in there in purest form without shoving them into Akane's mouth.  Glad you liked it.  And no problem about sending it, I try to be good to people who are good to me.

belle: Effulgent is my new favorite word for glowing… it actually comes from a Latin word meaning to shine forth.  Isn't it a great word?

jazzy:  Wow, number one story? Thanks, man! I'll try to live up to expectations.

Anon and bonessasan: Thanks, original was what I was really going for.  It feels like I've read every Ranma fic at least fifty times.

Numena: What can I say? Thanks for your constant support!

chiyo: Yeah, I update eventually, I promise. And although I appreciate your support, one hundred and twelve 'UPDATES' is a little bit much for me.

Damn, okay… this is getting long.  Okay, to everyone else who reviewed for this last chapter, THANK YOU!  The next chapter promises to be interesting as we discover more about Akane's gift, Anything Goes, and just how much free time on the road is too much free time…


End file.
